lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
MetalBeard
MetalBeard is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions, from The LEGO Movie franchise. Background A long time ago, MetalBeard and his Master Builder pirate crew infiltrated the Octan Tower. His fellow crew members were taken prisoner for the Think Tank, but he managed to survive and retreat, though at the cost of being "killed" by Lord Business (even though he actually got dogpiled by drones of the Robo SWAT). He was then forced to build a new body from scratch, resulting in his present state. After that, he was in the meeting of the Master Builders in Cloud Cuckoo Land. He then explains to Emmet about how he got "bricked" by Lord Business, despite coming up "with every conceivable plan imaginable". He soon leaves upon hearing the construction worker has no creative skill, saying he's "leaving on a lost cause." MetalBeard soon rescues the gang on his Sea Cow when he notices Business' forces overlook the double-decker couch that was the gang's flotation device. Surprised, he turns loyal to Emmet's "dumb and bad" ideas with the others. After successfully infiltrating the Octan Tower, MetalBeard assisted Benny in getting to the controls that are connected to the Kragle until they end up captured by Lord Business' forces. He was seen on top of Benny's Spaceship in the battle of Bricksburg. In the real world, MetalBeard was created by Finn much to "The Man Upstairs"' confusion. After the battle, he receives ice cream from Emmet. Dimension Crisis MetalBeard was one of three characters (the other two being Robin and Frodo) who were taken away through a portal by Lord Vortech, prompting Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle to begin traveling through the LEGO Multiverse to find them. He is first seen judging Unikitty and Wyldstyle's dance off in Cloud Cuckoo Land. As he declares Wyldstyle the winner, he and his treasure chest were suddenly sucked into a vortex (which he thought was a Kraken) and captured by Lord Vortech to get his treasure chest, which is a Foundation Element. Lord Vortech then uses Robin, Frodo, and MetalBeard to create the Tri. After defeating the Tri, MetalBeard is rescued and is sent to Vorton. World The LEGO Movie: MetalBeard's Sea Cow Trivia * In the film, he was voiced by Nick Offerman who reprises his role in the game. ** In The LEGO Movie Videogame, he was voiced by Roger L. Jackson, who voices Saruman and Mojo Jojo in game. * He was first leaked from the background of Benny's promotional poster. * He is seen as part of the picture for the Tri Hard with a Vengeance! achievement with Frodo and Robin. Gallery 14.jpg|MetalBeard seen in the achievement "Tri Hard with a Vengeance!" VortexMetalBeard.png|MetalBeard being sucked into a vortex three guys heroes too bad.jpg|MetalBeard alongside Robin and Frodo Baggins on Foundation Prime Category:Characters Category:LEGO Movie Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:Male Characters Category:Master Builders Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:The LEGO Movie Category:2015 Category:Giants Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Vortech's Prisoners Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Non-Licensed Characters Category:LEGO Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Brick Built Characters